Harry Potter Vs Twilight
by gottaloveJamesPotter
Summary: I am a major Harry Potter fan. I HATE TWILIGHT! Many Twilight fans say that it's way better than Harry Potter. THEY ARE WRONG! Here is why. Listen, if you are a Twilight fan then I'm sorry if any of my remarks are offensive, you have been warned. NEW VERSION & EDITED!


_**A/N Hello lovely FanFictioners! I was rereading this story and decided it needed some desperate editing! So here I am, to the rescue! Hopefully, this will be better organized, informed, and written. If not, feel free to issue a formal complaint. I will feel free to ignore it :)) Uh, oh yeah, these are my opinions of things I've heard in the Harry Potter V. Twilight battle. If you take offense to anything I say, well go cry about it because I don't really care. If you are a Twilight superfan or hardcore reader, I would suggest not reading this, because I'm not really holding back in regard to anybody's feelings. If you are Stephanie Meyer, feel free to take a few tips from this.**_

'_**Kay, thanks! Enjoy!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_

_Pro-Twilight opinions_

My opinions

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_I can relate to Twilight and Bella. It's a really good book._

The only way you could possibly relate to _Twilight_ would be if you are a bland teenage girl who is dating a vampire. Because vampires don't actually exist, you can't actually relate to _Twilight_. Now, by relating to Bella, I'm under the impression that you are a teenage girl with little to no self-esteem who lets her boyfriend control every aspect of her life. If that is the case, you should get out of that relationship, because that's really not healthy. Also, _Twilight_ is riddled with grammatical errors, repetition, poor planning and organization, and one-dimensional characters. These things do not a good book make.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight is a love story. There's no love in Harry Potter._

No. You are wrong. _Twilight_ is a lust-sexual tension-crap story. She loves that he is beautiful, mysterious, controlling and a vampire. He loves that he can't read her mind and her blood smells good. There is no actual love. Whereas one of the main themes in _Harry Potter_ is love. How did he defeat the bad guy? With a power he didn't have. LOVE. HARRY POTTER defeated Voldemort with LOVE. It's not the kind of love (lust) that involves making out with each other every few seconds. It's the kind of love that has depth. Love of family and friends, as well as significant others. It's a story that has sacrifice and beauty. Twilight has a bunch on crappy one-liners and sparkling vampires.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_The deaths in Harry Potter are just twisted. It's not like that in Twilight._

People in _Twilight_ are torn limb by limb and then burnt in a giant pile. People are bitten and then endure days of agonizing pain before finally realizing they're not strong enough to be a vampire…and then they die. Now people in _Harry Potter_ are hit by powerful spells. What exactly is twisted about that?

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight has awesome characters._

I'm not sure how you figured that out because Stephanie Meyer didn't take the time to develop her characters. So you don't actually know if they're awesome or not. You're saying this based on one or two little facts. I could say that I love the color purple and that would make me awesome. And I could just be leaving out the fact that I'm also a he/she and and Atheist*.

_***Author would like to note that while she does love the color purple, she is only a girl and she is agnostic. **_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Stephanie Meyers got her facts right._

Stephanie Meyer said that vampires sparkle in the sun.And werewolves turn when they're pissed. The ONLY place I have ever seen those two 'facts' is in her books. Everything else on the planet says vampires burn and werewolves turn at the full moon.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_The Cullen's dress better._

You like a book because it has fashionable characters? God, go pick up a freakin' fashion magazine then! Why the hell would you read a book because the characters dress well? WHO DOES THAT? Also, the characters in Harry Potter wear school uniforms and get caught in near-death situations CONSTANTLY. Plus, THEY'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR! So their clothes are probably not their top priorities.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Voldemort is creepy._

Voldemort is the bad guy. Bad guys are purposefully creepy. Would you be able to take Darth Vader seriously if he wore pink and pranced around with chipmunks and bunnies? Would _A_ be threatening AT ALL if she just showed up in front of the liars and said "Hey guys, I'm _A._ I'm gonna stalk you and maybe freak you out a bit. Hope you don't mind."? NO. Bad guys are supposed to be creepy.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Because Robert Pattinson is sexy._

I personally find him to be grungy and completely unattractive, but hey, we all have our preferences. On a different note, Robert Pattinson isn't in the books. At all. He plays a character in the books. But he is not in them. Also, side note, he has stated IN PUBLIC ON CAMERA that he thinks _Twilight_ is stupid. Just to pop your little love bubble there.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_You can really get into the story._

If you can ignore the grammar issues, increasing repetitiveness, and the general blah factor of the entire book, then yes, it is a good story. Nothing I would recommend, but I mean, yeah, the general idea of the story is a good one. It just needs to be developed and written a little bit better.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Alice is in Twilight._

Great. Nobody cares. She's also in Wonderland but that doesn't mean anything. Alice isn't interesting. She can "see the future" and shop. What a fantastic character.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight is better because it's true._

Thank God I'm not the only one who noticed the plethora of sparkling vampires walking around these days. I thought I was going crazy. It was a bit touch-and-go there for me for a bit. Oh and those werewolves in my backyard…thought I was hallucinating. It's nice to know that those were really there and not totally FICTIONAL.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Harry Potter is about teenagers who need to grow up._

No, _Harry Potter_ is about teenagers growing up. Maturing and becoming worthwhile people. What, do you think _Twilight_ characters are completely matured? Because I'm pretty sure at least one of them could do with a bit of growing up. You know, stopping your life for months on end because your boyfriend left you so he could PROTECT YOUR LIFE is a tad bit immature.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight is like Romeo and Juliet._

That's probably one of the reasons I don't like it. I hate _Romeo and Juliet._ It is the stupidest story on the planet. Right up there with_ Twilight_. Okay. Romeo AND Juliet both ended up dead because of their "love" for each other. Bella ended up a vampire and Edward ended up with a half-vampire half-human baby that's destined to be with a werewolf (which by the way was the STUPIDEST WAY ON THE PLANET to take care of a love triangle).

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Romance means everything._

Well then why are you reading _Twilight_? Their relationship is the worst way to have a vicarious romance.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Bella and Edward are meant for each other._

Are they? Are they really? Because she is prey. He is a predator. That's like saying the eagle and the bunny would make perfect soulmates. It's not meant to happen. It isn't natural. Through some unfortunate twist of fate they ended up together. It wasn't destiny.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_It's written from the perspective of a teenage girl._

Cool story, bro. Wanna know what else is written from the perspective of a teenage girl? My life. And yet, I'm not making a million dollars off of it. Look, you don't even need to try to find a book that is better than _Twilight_ that is also written from the perspective of a teenager girl. They are probably the most common teen fiction books.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight is so addicting._

When I was in the 5th grade, I took D.A.R.E. which was this whole program about drug awareness and how you shouldn't do drugs. One of the things they taught us was that drugs are addicting. And when you get addicted you start using constantly. And from that, you start losing brain cells, getting all kinds of gross cancers, brain tumors. This is what _Twilight_ does to you. Okay, maybe not to that extreme, but it does kill brain cells. Do you want dead brain cells?*

_***Author would like to note that she is NOT promoting drugs. Drugs are bad. Don't do drugs. **_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Werewolves._

Okay, _Twilight_ is better because it has werewolves…I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume that's what this means. So, I would just like to point out that they were kind of an expected twist. Of course the best friend has something wrong with him. Bella is too stupid to befriend normal people. In fact, she states many times that she doesn't like quite a few of the normal people of Forks. Also, _Harry Potter_ has werewolves. So your argument is invalid.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_You have to love vampires._

I HAVE to love vampires? First of all, I live in America. The country of free will and equal rights. I don't HAVE to love anything. Secondly, why do you love vampires? They are basically glorified serial killers. They suck your blood until you die.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Mind reading and seeing the future._

Okay, yes these powers are cool. But in the books they suck. Edward can't even read the main characters mind, which I find stupid. Alice can "see the future". Honestly, I think she has the stupidest power on the planet. She can only see the future when that is what's going to happen. It's like this:

Me: I'm gonna go make a sandwich.

Alice: You're going to make a sandwich.

Me: Actually, I'm kinda wanting some Spaghetti-O's.

Alice: Ohh! The whole future is changing!

Her power sucks.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Harry Potter is boring._

Yep. Near-death situations, epic battles, enchanting romances, hilarious characters, mystery, dangerous quests, betrayal, and the overall conquering of evil is totally boring. You're right.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_It has a happy ending._

Personally, I find the ending a little bizarre, but whatever. Anyhoos…Harry Potter has a happy ending. Hello, did you read the epilogue? It's total perfection. It's epitome of happy endings. Duh.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Harry Potter is only about killing._

What? Have you…have you even _read_ the books? The books aren't about killing. The killing is just an unfortunate result due to the crazy, "creepy" bad guys.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight has chemistry._

Yeah…I don't see it. Look, to me "having chemistry" is when two people just click, totally and completely, and automatically. That didn't happen in _Twilight._

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight has more in-depth emotion._

Twilight has lust and suicidal depressions. I don't consider either of those things very deep.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_You can feel Bella's pain._

Feel it, laugh at it. Whatever floats your boat. I'm a huge fan of laughing. Oh, and occasionally I get pissed off because she's so entirely dependent on this jerk that she just falls apart when he disappears. I mean, come on! Consider yourself a little too attached when it hasn't even been a year and you're willing to jump off a cliff for the guy. I'm a huge fan of independence.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_You can feel her confusion between picking Jacob or Edward. It's a love triangle._

Unfortunately for you, you're wrong. It's not a love triangle. It's a pathetic attempt at a love triangle. It would take ten billion hands to count the amount of times she stated that there was never a choice. It was always Edward, would always be Edward. Jacob was never an option except for a brief nanosecond in the fourth book when she had a vision of their future (and nonexistent) life.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Bella's a normal teenager._

Well, she's stupid. She's entirely too dependent on her boyfriend. She's slightly depressed. She's selfish. She has incredibly low self-esteem.

…Yeah, sounds normal to me.

I have no idea how that makes the story better, but whatever. I prefer EXTRAordinary people, but whatever floats your boat.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_They can see the future._

Actually, only one of them can. And if you'll see previous rant ^^, you'll know that I don't even see it as "seeing the future".

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Harry Potter just waves around a magical twig._

Ha, you silly person. Twigs are smaller, thinner, easier to break, and do not have magical powers.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Nobody in Twilight thought of themselves as deep and intellectual._

I'll let you in on a little secret: It's because they knew they weren't. Everybody in those books is an idiot. Or partially idiotic. And they realize that, so they don't think they're deep or intellectual. But, side note, I think Edward was attempting to be deep when he said "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." WHO SAYS THAT? It's not poetic. It's just stupid. What kind of self-respecting guy would ACTUALLY say that?

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Bella's thoughts are realistic._

Well…I can't find a way to argue with that. It just sounds ridiculous. I'm sure many other people have thought about jumping off a cliff to feel a rush so that they can hallucinate that their ex-boyfriend is standing right there.

**-LINREBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Bella's a fictional character._

How does that _Twilight_ better? So is Harry and Hermione and Ron and Ginny and EVERYBODY IN BOTH OF THE BOOKS! THEY ARE FICTIONAL BOOKS!

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Meyer writes her stories and it makes average people feel scary smart._

And it makes scary smart people feel less than average. Way less than average.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_They use more realistic words._

Really? You often use words like "masochistic" and "sadistic" in your everyday conversations?

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Because they play baseball._

So? Harry Potter plays Quidditch. Can you honestly that baseball is cooler? I don't think you can.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_The Cullen's are willing to die for each other._

That's because the only way they even CAN die is by being burnt to a crisp. Harry Potter and his crew are constantly putting themselves in near-death situations, not just to save each other, but to save the ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD. _Harry Potter _characters CAN die and are also WILLING TO DO SO.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_The Cullen's are super strong, fast, rich, beautiful, and smart._

The Cullen's are vampires. Because they are vampires, all of those qualities are expected and therefore nothing special.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Someone would die for Renesmee._

But why would they want to? I found Renesmee to be a really stupid and pointless character. Meyer just needed some way to get Jacob out of the love triangle but leave him in the picture. And what better way to do that than to have him imprint of the love of his life's daughter? Okay, that's just weird. He's in love with his future mate's mother. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO FINDS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS?

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight is about true love._

NO IT ISN'T! I'm getting so sick of hearing this, seeing it, reading it, whatever. It's a load of bull crap. There is no true love in _Twilight_. Okay? Okay.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_No matter what a guy is you can still love him._

Was that the moral of the story? Because if so, I totally missed that. No, what I got out of it was: it's a good idea to be in love with a maniac. It's very important to have a boyfriend and the fact that he is a blood-sucking, controlling, mind-reading psychopath stalker that wants to eat you just makes him hotter.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_How many of us can defend ourselves against a rapist? Because Bella did!_

…Bella did nothing in that situation. Her stalker almost ran them over and then forced her into his car. She didn't defend herself AT ALL.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_She's strong to have been able to jump off that cliff._

Or stupid. It could be: She's stupid to have jumped off that cliff.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Vampires are hot._

Do you find serial killers attractive? What about crazy ax-murderers? Because to me, they're on the same level as vampires. VAMPIRES ARE MADE TO KILL YOU VIOLENTLY. THERE IS NOTHING HOT ABOUT THAT.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_The Wolf Pack also have strong connection. In wolf form they can communicate with each other through their Gay Sex._

Okay, so I have read the _Twilight_ series. At least twice. And never NEVER have I ever seen ANYTHING about gay sex. I mean that was seriously NEVER mentioned. So, whoever wrote that statement, well I think you are a moron.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Esme and Carlisle would be great parents._

How do you even know that? You see their "parenting skills" like twice in the entire series. And on the completely impossible off-chance that they were real people, not fictional characters, and they were your parents, they would probably eat you or you'd spend your life finding nothing to eat in the fridge but a few hundred blood bags.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Stephanie Meyer wrote the facts out so even if you don't read carefully you can still get them._

Yeah…Stephanie Meyer didn't write any facts. Also, the reason you don't have to read carefully is because it's repeated in practically every other sentence. So you don't have to worry about it. If it's written once, I can guarantee it's written five hundred more times within that book.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_In a battle between Harry and Edward, Edward would win._

Edward can move really fast and he sparkles. How exactly would that help him beat somebody who trained for six years to defeat the deadliest wizard in history?

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Vampires and werewolves are more popular than wizards._

Okay, that makes sense. You only think _Twilight_ is better because you've given into peer pressure to be a part of the "cool" crowd. Why try fitting in when you were born to stand out? I mean, come on. Do you really want to be a robot who just follows the popular kids forever? It doesn't sound fun at all.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Bella loves Edward. It's so sweet._

Bella's every thought, decision, and movement relies on what Edward wants or does. Without Edward around she retreats into this empty shell of nothingness. That's not sweet, it's certifiable. It's teaching girls everywhere that it's okay to be so entirely dependent on the opposite sex. But it's not! Everyone has their own brain and has the right to use it, not throw it away because of the first guy to show you any interest.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight is all about romance._

I can actually agree with that. _Twilight_ is somebody's twisted idea of what romance should be.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight is obviously better in every way._

I actually don't think _Twilight _is better in one single way. You are saying this because you are brain-washed.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight characters have their own past._

What does that even mean? Who DOESN'T have their own past? It's how you get to the present. You have to have a past.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_The only good Harry Potter movie was number 4._

Okay, this is an argument about the books, so why would you even say this?

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_Twilight has a better story line._

Better at being nonexistent, maybe.

_**A/N And this is why I believe Harry Potter is better. You will never get me to change my mind so your arguments are therefore invalid. Any flames I get will probably ignored because I don't really care if you disagree with me.**_

_**Below is some of my readers comments. Enjoy!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_

**Glacieme- June 26, 2012**

_Harry Potter_ has a complicated and interesting plot…as is full of surprises. _Twilight_ has a predictable and repetitive plot which completely simple to the point of being boring.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**Vidisha Kumar- June 26, 2012**

Everything about _Twilight_ is so shallow. The way Stephanie Meyer's written it, cannot be called impressionable nor eloquent. _Harry Potter _teaches things that mere morals and values cannot - sacrifice, nobility, forgiveness, loyalty, courage, kindness, selflessness, innocence and most significantly, love. Lily sacrificed her life to save her son's. In_ Twilight_, you cannot feel loss or anguish because nothing is truly sacrificed. There is nothing unexpected or unprecedented. It cannot make you feel. Harry forgave his parents' betrayer. Bella keeps acting like a corpse after Edward leaves her. Hermione fights on after Ron leaves her. She tries to be cheerful and helpful for her friend. Bella does not do that for Jacob. Ginny is courageous and mischievous. Hermione is intelligent and trustworthy. Differing personalities. Bella does not forgive Jacob when he says he would rather see her dead. She cries (even if a little) when she thinks of Edward being disinterested in her. Ginny does not shed a single tear while facing the Dark Lord and battling her crush for Harry.*

*_**I found this to be a very interesting argument. I didn't even think of comparing the characters, like in depth. This is all very true.**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**AaylaKit- February 2,2012**

The books are so filled with thesaurus, dictionary, grammar, and semicolon murder I don't know WHERE to start.*

*_**This made me laugh hysterically. Not even kidding, I found this sentence to be incredibly amusing.**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**AyyKaim- February 2,2012**

Bella is an Author Avatar. _**:D**_ Anticlimactic. In _Breaking Dawn_, the Volturi and Cullen & Friends are lined up for a huge battle. There's some minor power battles, oooh scary. Afterwards we're all ready for a big fight scene, waiting for Renesmee and Jacob to flee...then a couple more vampires arrive and talk to the Volturi. The Volturi go away, saying, "Whoops, our bad", and everyone lives happily ever after.

_**You are brilliant. An Author Avatar. :D And I never thought of the whole anticlimactic. This is why I love reviews! I love hearing other people's points!**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**Flower In The Bloom- January 16,2012**

I definitely have to say that _Twilight_'s story line is all over the place. You can learn so much more from _Harry Potter_ for example: better vocabulary, the true meaning of friendship and love. And with _Twilight_ what do you learn? Vampires sparkle and a whole bunch of other stupid things. I mean come on! It's not even a contest.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**Sazstar- January 1,2012**

Amen to this. I hate_ Twilight_ and my mother asked me to read the books to expand my book knowledge but honestly I think, sorry, I know that a part of my soul died after reading it. *sigh* I sure am glad I was part of the _Harry Potter_ generation rather than the _Twilight_ 'craze'

_**Haha you're soul died. I can relate to you. I think I lost parts of my brain, soul, heart, and dignity in reading those books.**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**Guest- December 12,2012**

You don't have to criticize what other people like you know. What if you liked something and everyone took the piss out of it. Would you like it? Probably not.. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of _Twilight_. _Harry Potter _all the way! I just don't really think it's nice. You should think about other people's feelings:)

_**I LOVE when people take the piss out of things I like. I am huge in standing up for what I believe in and I love arguing with people so it's incredibly fun for me. And I'm really good at converting people to my way of thinking. I could be a cult leader if I wanted…except that would be kinda weird :D And I warned people in the summary and like five times before I even started writing. If they still read it then they're pretty much just asking to be offended. **_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**CatoLovesJerry- November 22,2011**

_Twilight_ 4 life. But _Harry Potter_ is a little better than _Twilight_ because it kinda has a better plot. I am not trying to be mean or pushy but read _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_, it's exciting. _Harry Potter_ is creepy. Edward Cullen is creepy in_ Twilight_.

_**I have read the entire series, unfortunately. I disliked **__Eclipse__** the least, but I still disliked it. I think we're going to have to agree to disagree on the whole "**__Harry Potter__** is creepy" thing, because I just don't see it. I will agree with you on Edward Cullen being creepy. He watches her when she sleeps *shudder* That's just weird.**_

_**Side note: Why did you use a "4" instead of just spelling out "for". It's like one extra nanosecond of typing. I've always wandered why people do that.**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**Blahhh- October 30,2011**

Okay, so I totally agree with this! _Twilight_ is riddled with plot holes and character flaws. It's ridiculous how it not only got published, not only became a best seller, but also became a movie! It's sick! Just thank God for _Harry Potter _or we would forever be known as the _Twilight_ generation ._.

_**Haha, I like you **__Blahhh.__** I find you amusing :D**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**ShadowOfTheDay818- September 20,2011**

Anyway, I think that you are absolutely right and also that _Twilight_ is also more childish (I believe) than _Harry Potter_. It's giving a very shallow view on love and friendship, even though Bella actually doesn't have friends ('cause she's obsessed with her vampire boyfriend).

_**I really wish my boyfriend would learn the words "I think you are absolutely right." That would be the best thing ever. Anyhoos, good point, **__Twilight__** is kinda childish. It's like how a six-year-old would perceive love and friendship. **_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**Karie2055- August 21,2011**

I have to say, if I would've read this about 3 years ago, I would be so disagreeing with everything you'd said about _Twilight_, but not anymore. I'll admit this, I used to be one those brain washed girls, and now I'm so glad I got pressured to read _Harry Potter._

_**Okay, here's the thing. I used to be a fan. I used to read them religiously. So it's not like I saw the books and was "I'm gonna hate on them." I have read them enough times to know that they suck, totally and completely. I was a brain-washed girl. Which is why I can sympathize with you. Four years ago, I would never even think these opinions. But I have grown and matured (thank God).**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**Darklily-of-Starclan- August 3,2011**

so... I am a fan of both books, but plot wise, and well, whatever else, _Harry Potter_ owns all! And your story is SPOT ON to what I think. I mean, I'm pretty sure I like _Twilight_ more, but, yeah... I like _Twilight_, except Bella, since she is a whiney wimp with no sanity, and Edward, the controlling, mind molesting mosquito. but _Twilight_ fanfics are pretty cool, if they are not like _Twilight_. So anyway, this story is definitely going on my faves!

_**I appreciate your review, I really do. But it has left me extremely confused. You say you like **__Twilight__**, right? Okay, you just don't like the plot, characters, or any fanfics that are like it? Soo….what do you like about it?**_

_**Side note: "Mind molesting mosquito" :D That is hilarious and I am so using that in my next conversation about Edward Cullen. **_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY- **

**Guest- July 10,2011**

When you read _Harry Potter,_ you have to think. However, the concept and character deaths aren't always welcome. When you are hanging out by the pool and want to read something cute and light, you read _Twilight_ because it is more fun. I personally enjoyed both series for different reasons. (But the _Twilight_ movies really do suck.) On another note, I have to ask if any of those points in your "story" are statements that you actually heard from people or if you simply thought them up yourself. A person who read the books and felt the desire to defend it would come up with logical, or at least as logical as a person can be when discussing fiction, arguments. The points that you had would have come from a complete idiot.

_**I am so glad you chose to review my "story". You have presented a somewhat logical argument to liking **__Twilight__** and I can therefore understand why you would, if you chose to overlook all the plot holes and grammar things. On the other note, every single one of the points made were ones that my **__Twilight-__**fan friends have made or I found on the internet in the midst of the **__Harry Potter__** VS. **__Twilight __**battle. I didn't come up with a single one of them myself. This is the reason I'm saying **__Twilight__** kills brain cells. Every single one of those points are idiotic. There was not a single logical argument among them. Because **__Twilight __**Superfans are so corrupted.**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**Vitalinea- June 16,2011**

I could go on for hours about everything that's wrong with these books, like the fact that after reading about a million pages to get to the final battle(if you can call it that) absolutely nothing happens, no one dies and they are free to spend the rest of their lives having hot crazy vampire sex. And don't get me started on the second book and the stupid hole in her chest. Also, I'd like to stress out that anyone who relates to Bella should really do something to change their life. Her character was written to suck in mindless girls with no self-esteem. Oh and obviously Edward, although really we could just call him Sex Cullen because that is all he represents.

_**Haha, "Sex Cullen". Imagine somebody just walking up to you and saying "Hi, I'm Sex." Bahahahaha. *sigh* I have the maturity of a two-year-old.**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**XSoulResonanceX- May 3,2011**

You epic legend! HP for the win! Twilight is nothing but a phase. Us HP fans can back ourselves up with fact and logic while the rabid ones (Keyword rabid) refuse to listen to us and would go to name-calling. Someone slap them in the face for me!

_**I don't know who you are but you are the best person on the planet. Why? Because you called me an epic legend! That makes my day every time I read it. There was really no point in adding this because there isn't any further opinions on **__Twilight's__** suckiness, but ya know I just had to. You called me an epic legend :D You are so awesome!**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**Belle hawk- April 30,2011**

Bella is too plain to read or watch and it frustrates me everytime she calls Charlie with his name. Sparkling vamps and changing everyday every hour weres, ok I can read, but the melancholy of an obsessive-compulsive girl is plain stupid. What about their freak of nature child and matching her with Jacob just to make team Jacob happy?

Aren't there any other characters in the whole wizarding world that Harry could meet and marry? Did he have to choose between Ginny and Cho? Aren't there any other girls? Why does he never study? Also why does Harry not give a damn about his own life that his parents sacrificed themselves for him to live? But no he walks to his own death and names his child after the person who uses him and plans his death from the beginning. That makes me mad about HP but still I prefer it to Twilight non-sense every day.

_**If you should ever get the chance to meet J.K. Rowling, could you please ask her those questions? Because yeah, that would be interesting to know.**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

**HANNAHheartsDC- April 24,2011**

I don't think you even thought about those answers, you know why? Because every stupid Twitard fan out there put up pointless arguments.:/

_**I don't know if you're talking about me or the **__Twilight__** fan opinions so I'm just gonna answer both.**_

_Twilight__** fan opinions: No, I didn't think of those, I found them online or heard them from brain-washed friends.**_

_**Me: I didn't really have to put much thought into my answers because the opinions were kinda pointless and stupid. It didn't take me very long to come up with counterarguments for every single one of them.**_

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

_**I added these readers' opinions because, well I really needed to answer some of them because I'm like. But also because they should be shared with the world! **_

_**Now, the point of this story wasn't to be like "Hey, everybody hate **__Twilight__** forever and never promote Stephanie Meyer!" It's just about why **__I__** hate it. Nobody has to change their opinions because of a few things I wrote. Everybody is a genius in their own way and everybody deserves to be heard. It's just…in Stephanie Meyer's case I don't want to listen. And I'm sure that as a person, she's very nice. But maybe she should stick to her day job and leave writing to the professionals.**_


End file.
